wizardryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Bastalonavatar
(Actual) Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizardry Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the NPCs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Well, that was kinda odd... (might figure I was getting kinda lazy; plus, I'm a bit more...didactical rather than polite...) Anyways, big thanks for the contribution, mostly on making new articles such as the Special Items and NPCs sections. I'll try to work them as proper categories (unless you wish to work on those). You're free to use the template if you feel the article is a bit incomplete, use the template to garnish your userpage and...well, not that much. -- TGOskar 20:49, October 10, 2009 (UTC) (Talk) Re: Answer I reckon you said you were interested on detailing the story a bit more. So far, I have worked the story into its different campaigns, mostly the Llylgamyn set of scenarios and the Dark Savant set of scenarios. Not sure if you're familiar with the concept of campaigns and scenarios, but the game has a sort of extended story (the campaign) based on a set of adventures (scenarios) which are detailed in each game. For reference, the first three games (Proving Grounds of the Mad Overlord, The Knight of Diamonds and Legacy of Llylgamyn) are officially considered part of the Llylgamyn saga, while the two following games (Return of Werdna and Heart of the Maelstrom) are considered to be later on the timeline. The last three games (Bane of the Cosmic Forge, Crusaders of the Dark Savant and Wizardry 8) are considered to be a different campaign because of the scale of the adventures and the general changes. Any other games that have sequels (such as Wizardry: Tales of the Forsaken Land, Wizardry Gaiden or Wizardry Xth) may be also considered separate "campaigns" for this purpose. If you can, it will be good if you worked within this simple mainframe. As for Wiki editing, I intend not to be so strict, given that I'm also a bit green on terms of editing. As usual, if you feel the information is not enough for an article, you may use the stub template and mark it as a work in progress. In the case of the games, the article about the first game has an infobox template that includes the technical information. If you desire, I might add these for you. I'm also interested on how you'll deal with the NPCs; they need an infobox as well, but if you can offer some data from the Wizardry Archives manual in order to make a useful infobox, please tell. The one last thing I'd like you to add are the pages where the information is located, even if it's from a PDF source. Just mention the name of the book (which should be on the first page), the date (if you can find it) and the page where it can be located. Add that at the lowest part of the page and I'll fix it so that it looks a bit more "professional". In any case, if you feel a bit confused by what I ask, you're free to send me any doubts or concerns. I expect this to be a good experience for you. -- TGOskar 02:45, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I almost forgot! This is a good site for info related to the old games. The site isn't maintained any longer (since before I visited it, actually), and I've tried without success to contact the original owner, but it should be a good resource to use, as it is quite complete. It holds information on all monsters, items, classes, bits and pieces of the story, and even old walkthroughs. If you decide to use it, remember to place a link between the end of the article and the stubs and categories, so that the original owner is recognized and to have a solid, time-tested resource. TGOskar 16:10, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Site As far as I can recall, the original owner of the site mostly used the manuals in order to get most of the information and perhaps managed to enter a bit into the code, in order to get all that info. It can't be any of the original programmers (IIRC, Robert Woodward posted a bit on the Wikipedia articles about Wizardry; Andrew Greenward apparently has removed from game designing to become a patent attorney, and David Bradley is dedicated to other games of a similar bent); nor probably anyone involved in the series. In fact, the site owner is called John Hubbard. So, my only honest guess is someone who's a really big fan of the series. In any case, the only other best source for Wizardry information would be finding a dedicated Japanese fan of the series. Wizardry is pretty popular in Japan, to the extent that currently there are remakes of the originals and even the occasional new game every now and then. Unfortunately, unless someone like Atlus (or XSEED) decides to translate those games, we're pretty much out of luck. And Atlus isn't quite trustable in terms of bringing games; they only brought one game to America, and they are notorious for not risking out on some series (I still lament they refused to handle other SRW games). Even if out of a huge strike of luck a game manages to trespass Japanese borders, it's only a slim chance that it gets to both Europe and America. Just a heads up so you figure how important it is to maintain this wiki active, updated, and pretty. RE: Promotion Well, as of late, you've added a mighty lot of information to the Wiki, so it makes sense that you get promoted in terms of hard work and effort. That should make the editing a bit easier. So, congrats!! TGOskar 23:27, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:30, June 3, 2010 (UTC)